A Darkness To His Light And A Love To Her Hatred
by CrypticFantasy
Summary: Camelot grows more vulnerable as Arthur's fate is becoming known to him. Mordred remains a mystery, Morgana is what Arthur seeks. Merlin grows feelings for Morgana and with his knew fond feelings will Arthur be able to trust him? Will Merlin be able to overcome his feelings? or even harder, bring the old Morgana back before Mordred takes his revenge on all three of them. Mergana?
1. New Found Feelings

**A/N: I'm new to writing Fan fictions so please review, tell me if I am doing bad or good and if I should continue. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its entities/characters. **

Merlin looked down at Mordred through the window in Arthur's chambers with such fear in his eyes. He was destined to be the most powerful warlock Albion had ever known and yet this one druid boy, made him doubt that. The vision from the crystal cave kept relaying through his mind, the vision from the Seer's pool about Arthur's bane and now the Disir. Merlin didn't know how much more of it he could take. Telling Arthur that magic shouldn't be brought back was heart-breaking to him. All of it he did to prevent the future, but only sealed it even more. He shook his head and wiped away his tears, forcing a smile on his face as his opened the kings curtains and turned around. "Morning Sunshine!"

Arthur moaned and rolled in his bed, his eyes waking slowly. Merlin had just left the room to grab Arthur's breakfast. "MERLIN!" Arthur yelled so loud that even the guards that were positioned outside his quarters jumped. Turning around, Merlin ran back to his chamber poking his head through the door.

"Yes Sire?" He tilted his head a little so he could fully see the king.

"Could you explain what this is to me please?" He held up his armour. "Well?"

Merlin smiled widely. "Ugh…" He ran into the room and held out his arms as Arthur threw it to his chest. He inched back a little from the force of the throw. "Well how was I supposed to know you were going out today?" He pleaded back assertively.

"Merlin, this task was a secret, and knowing your mouth it wouldn't have been if I told you yesterday. Sometimes I wonder if you could even keep a secret if your life depended on it."

"You'd be surprised." Merlin yelled as Gwen walked through the room with a surprised look on her face.

"Here's your breakfast Arthur." She said so quaint and handed it to him, eyeing Merlin to go do whatever it was he should be doing before Arthur threw him in the dungeons, Merlin left the room mumbling. Walking down the empty hallways he stopped in front of Morgana's old chambers. Looking left to right he saw no one _"Alysan duru ronne."_ Unlocking the door Merlin slowly walked in, everything was left in the exact same place, in the exact same position it was before she left with Morgause. A flush of memories came rushing back to him. Her porcelain skin so fragile, her long black raven hair that shined with beauty, her silk woven gown that fell down past her feet. Her Image clearly seen in his eyes as he imagined her sitting on her bed, brushing her hair back, allowing the sun to hit her features and make her skin radiate. Merlin dropped Arthur's armour and a clang fell on the floorboards, he blinked and the image faded as quick as it came. How long had he been in Morgana's room? Arthur was going to kill him. Using magic he polished Arthurs armour in mere seconds and left Morgana's room to take it to him.

Gwen was still in Arthur's room, and Gwaine also was there. His armour already fitted on tight. Merlin looked over at Arthur who was impatiently waiting for his armour. Gwen spun to the door as it made a creaking sound and took Arthurs armour off Merlin and fitted it onto her husband.

"Thank you Merlin." Gwen spoke and Arthur left the room with Gwaine, hurrying to ready the horses with the other knights. "Look after him will you Merlin." Her face looking worried.

"Always do Gwen." He smiled and walked out behind Arthur. Merlin's head turned down the hallway to Morgana's room again, his pace slowing as he did. Walking outside the main doors and down the stairs into the courtyard, he grabbed a horse and all the supplies he would need. Sir Leon, Mordred, Percival and Sir Elyan were all waiting steadily on their horses. Gwaine, Arthur and Merlin then hopped on their horses and began to ride.

"Where exactly are we going Sire?" Merlin said, riding alongside Arthur outside the gates. Arthur turned to face merlin, a serious look on his face.

"We are going to find my Uncle Agravaine's tomb Merlin." He said so seriously and rode faster into the forest just outside of Camelot. Merlin's eyes widened, this was the first time Arthur even spoke of his uncle after his death. Merlin wondered what intentions Arthur would have for going there, a concerned feeling passed through his mind as they rode into the forest.

**A/N: So that was chapter 1, I do have a lot of exams at the moment so I don't know when or even if I should update, so please review and tell me if you would like to hear more of this story. I would also like to know if I have crap grammar or spelling, it would help me a lot to improve. Thanks! **

**~CrypticFantasy **


	2. An Unexpected Surprise

**A/N: YEY! Chapter two is done! Please leave a review and follow/favourite. Whatever it is you do. ; D Sorry if this chapter is short and boring I was kind of doing it in the middle of an exam but I did try to make it interesting! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its entities/characters. **

The paths beyond the forest near Camelot grew cold and eerie, shadows followed in the depths of the mists as Arthur and Merlin delved into the rifts of the ancient tomb of lords with the knights. Their horses neighed and flinched back after they reached the entrance of the tomb.

"What reason could you possibly have for going through there Arthur?" Merlin spoke as if worried for him.

"My reason is my own Merlin." Arthur replied and jumped off his horse. Merlin took in the view of Agravaine's tomb. Two statues lay beside the doorway, vines of steel wrapped around them, a sword coming down from the roof to just under the tip of the entrance. Merlin shook his head "We shouldn't be here Arthur, who knows what Morgana could have buried him with." ~Her name bringing back blissful memories of when he had imagined her in her chambers, the very essence of her name made him shiver and fall into a pile of lust; oh how he craved to see her, all in the same time as how he hoped Arthur wouldn't found out his feelings for her. Merlin wondered if Morgana had ever felt the same way about him, but of course she couldn't have. She didn't know he was Emyrs, she did not know he had magic, how could a king's daughter love a servant? The thought had made him come back to reality as a scream in the wind approached. Leaves were beginning to ravel around them as they blew with the wind until they suddenly stopped.

"Where is Mordred?" ~Arthur asked looking around, seeing one of his knights was missing. Merlin had feared that Mordred already went inside; seeking the very thing that Arthur was looking for. "Well, it doesn't matter. We need to go into the tomb." Arthur drew his sword and entered first.

"Stay here and keep a look out for Mordred." Merlin said to the other knights and followed Arthur into the tomb. A roar came from the entrance of the tomb, it seemed Morgana had been here and Merlin being who he is, probably set off a trap. The walls of the outer tomb sealed inward causing the entrance to be blocked. Merlin found a torch and lit it, pressing forward to look for Arthur, knowing he would find a way out later.

Minutes passed and Merlin was becoming worried, this tomb was bigger than he had imagined, so many pathways, each one of them he took leading to a dead end, was he ever going to get out of this reckoned maze. Arthur seemed to have found the tomb with no worries; he walked up to where Agravaine lay rested and searched him thoroughly. "DAMN IT!" It wasn't there, the artefact had been taken, he paced around his uncle's tomb, thinking who could have taken it, and one name kept crossing his mind. "Morgana." Fear in his voice as he spoke her name.

Merlin turned his head instantly, as if he could hear Arthur call her name. Walking through the hidden trails as if he knew where to go he found Arthur pacing in front of Agravaine's tomb. Surprised to see him frowning, Merlin walked slowly in front of him. "Sire?"

**A/N: I also do not know when I will be updating as I have no computer/laptop because it broke, I am using my friends atm and I will continue to until I save up for my Zenbook. Thanks for the reviews. **

**~CrypticFantasy**


End file.
